Lion Heart
by RainWhisker13
Summary: Leo and Calista Sarrasri both have the blood of the gods running through their veins. They've never thought about why they were so different... It was what it was. Oh, look, a three-headed dog! Unfortunate coincidence. Giant boar? Big annoyance. But now that they know that there's other people out there like them, they're not sure about it. Rated T for mild use of bad language.
1. Leo and Calista

**Ok, well, I've been having a lot of issues with the original story, so I've tweaked it a little bit and re-uploaded. Perhaps now it won't be reported as Code 1? I'm not sure why that happened, but I've checked out the help desk a little, and it said that re-uploading could help.**

**~Rain**

* * *

Leo and Calista were not unfamiliar with Greek mythology. They loved it... But they weren't sure if it loved them back. At the moment, you see, they were rather busy. Being chased by an overgrown pig usually kept one's hands full... Well, actually, it would take roughly a thousand and two hands to fill this creature. He was the size of a small monster truck, and by the gods he sounded like one. But Calista and Leo didn't really notice. They were too busy running for their lives.

"Damned pig!" Calista snarled. Aside from being chased by the boar, she was also vegan. Whether or not this had anything to do with her comment was completely up for debate.

Leo took a risky glance back. "This way!" he shouted, turning left. "Maybe we can... Oh." There was a fast running stream that crossed their path. It wasn't very wide, but the speed of the river could have put a cheetah to shame.

"What're we going to do now, smart one?" snapped Calista. They could hear the boar pushing over trees as it fought to get to them. Funny thing was, the area was not heavily wooded. Maybe the porker just liked killing trees.

"Try and swim?" suggested Leo. "I mean, we're both pretty good at swimming, so...?"

"Oh, yeah, lets try and swim in the rapids! That sounds like a fantastic idea!" Calista said shrilly, making exotic gestures toward the river.

Leo grinned. "I'm _so _glad that you agree with me," he said. He smiled charmingly while Calista gave him the death glare.

Leo dived into the water, followed by a reluctant Calista. The breath was knocked out of his lungs, and his legs went immediately numb. He tried swimming for shore on the other side. It's not nearly as easy as it sounds, however. The two of them were rapidly getting dragged farther and farther down the river, making no progress what so ever.

Leo knew he would get hell for this later. Well, if there was a later. The pig had finally arrived at the side of the river that the two of them had started out on.(_What _has _that thing been doing? _Leo wondered faintly.)

It tossed it's head in frustration, while Calista slammed into a large rock in the river. The poor girl was hit by Leo shortly after getting caught on the boulder.

"You idiot!" she said, her voice strained. But her attitude changed in a moment. There was a big tree on the other side of the river, almost directly to their left. The other side of the river had been cut steeply inside, leaving thick roots exposed. An idea began to form in her mind. "Hey... Hey, Leo? Do you think you can stand on this boulder? Without stepping on me, please?"

Leo gave her an odd look. He didn't respond, but instead angled himself against the river's will and climbed up onto the rock. "Now what?" he asked her, eyeing the pig that was now pacing the shoreline.

"Try jumping to the other side, snag one of those roots if you don't make it."

Leo hesitated, but then leaped. He was on the track team, which helped him make it to the other side without getting a dip back into the water. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"Why thank you, brother dear," Calista said with a small grin. She climbed up onto the rock, and was buffeted by a cold wind. The fact that she was drenched in freezing river water certainly didn't help. She tried the jump herself, bunching up her muscles, and springing off the rock with all her might. She, on the other hand, was a foot shy of the other side. She frantically grabbed a root, pulling herself to the shore. She tried to pull herself up onto the shore, but took Leo's outstretched hand instead.

"Thanks," she heaved. She laid down on her stomach, groaning. "I hate water!" she moaned. "And pigs!" she added.

"Speaking of pigs... I don't think it likes water," Leo said, watching the boar. It was still pacing the shoreline, shrieking in frustration now.

"And neither do I," Calista mumbled.


	2. What in the-?

**Ayyyyy, hope you all had a great holiday season! Too bad it's over now. This is probably gonna be my shortest chapter ever. **

* * *

Leo and Calista were just laying in the grass, letting themselves dry. Rivers are quite wet, you know.

"You moron, Leo," Calista muttered crossly. "I'm never listening to any of your ideas again. Ever." Calista glared at him. Her eyes were a strong mixture of blues, greens, and hazel around the pupil with a few gold specks tossed in. They were usually very beautiful, but at the moment they were fiery and fierce.

Leo crossed his arms. "At least I got us away from emthat,/em" Leo retorted, jerking his thumb back in the direction of the boar. The pig had not given up, though, and was still glaring at them with his beady eyes. He kept shrieking over and over again. "That annoying ham won't shut up!"

"And what're you gonna do about it, Leo? Torment it with your ugly face?" Calista snorted.

"At least I look a lot better than you," Leo said. This was, in fact, a lie. Leo didn't look nearly as good as Calista, but "Beautiful" suited Calista. It was what her name meant;"The most beautiful." Leo wasn't too bad himself. The only flaw in his appearance was a scar right below his left ear. It stood out white against his lightly tanned skin.

Calista arched an eyebrow. Leo paid no attention to her, not that he could hear her at this point.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

That stupid pig wouldn't shut up! Leo stood up, and grabbed an acorn from the oak tree. He threw it with all his might at the annoying beast, hitting it square between the eyes. This only maddened it more, and it began pacing again, lashing it's whip-like tail. It tossed it's head more, foaming at the mouth. It's eyes glinted maliciously in the sun.

"You idiot!" scolded Calista. "You're only making it mad!"

Leo shrugged. "All well." He looked over his shoulder. "I suggest that we go that way?" He pointed back behind him.

Calista glanced at the giant pig, and followed Leo. "I hope I'm not making a -" she was cut off by a sudden short shriek of the pig, and turned around.

"What the hell?" Leo yelped. The pig now had a shining silver net over it. It was trying to wriggle free, although it could not. Leo squinted at it, trying to see if he had seen right.

"Tree! Now!" Calista ordered. She grabbed hold of the lowest branch (which she had to jump to get to) and swung herself up. From there she jumped from branch to branch like a squirrel until she arrived at the top of the large oak.


	3. Calista the Dog

Leo joined Calista up in the tree, climbing in the same way. "So why are we pretending to be birds, again?" Leo whispered.

Calista rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to be a bird, I would be a bird," she said in a low voice. "Actually... That's not a bad idea." Calista's eyes brightened a little.

"Oh, look, Calista the finch!" mocked Leo. "It's a bird! It's a plane! Oh, wait, it is a bird. My mistake."

Calista glared at her brother. "Well, I'd like to see you come up with a better idea."

"Hey, I never said I had a better idea. Just that your idea is stupid, especially since you haven't tried in so long. Remember last time? You didn't Shift properly, and it took forever for your ears to be human ears. It was kind of funny, though," Leo admitted, "seeing you with horse ears."

Calista's face reddened. "I've been practicing," she replied. "And I haven't Shifted wrong for a while, Leo." She cracked a smile. "I think you'd notice if I'd sprouted whiskers."

"Fine," Leo muttered. "Do what you like. Why should I care?" His face burned. He really cared for his sister, even though they were both constantly going at the other's neck. She may have been exceedingly annoying, but they still shared blood, and blood was an unbreakable bond. "It's your fault if you turn out as a parakeet with hooves!"

Calista turned to him and grinned. "Don't worry about me, Leo. I'll be fine. Trust me."

With that, as well as a dull flash, she was off.

* * *

"Look, Hermes, I'm sorry I interrupted your Assassins Creed gaming night," said Jay impatiently, "But I really need you to make a portal or something to take the Calydonian Boar away."

"Oh, come on, Jay. Just give it a slice with your sword. It'll only turn to dust, I promise." Hermes replied. Hermes was also known as the god of mischief, which, ever so slightly, worried Jay. He was about to ask him if he was serious when Hermes severed the connection. "Well, that was nice," Jay muttered.

He, Herry, Theresa, and Atlanta had been sent to get rid of the Calydonian Boar. Odie, Archie, and Neil were to remain at the brownstone in case something happened.

A sudden shriek split the air. Jay whipped around.

"Look at the puppy!" Atlanta squealed with delight. Atlanta's always loved animals, and it was extremely rare for her to say the word _puppy. _It was usually _dog _or something. It was also very uncommon for Atlanta to squeal like that.

"Oh my frickin' god," Theresa said with a smile. "It's adorable! Look at her ears!"

Herry and Jay exchanged a look, and rolled their eyes. _Girls._

The "puppy" looked to be about two years old. It had a furry white dark coat with a splash of white around it's right eye and left ear (one ear was standing straight up, the other was floppy). It also had paws that gradually melted to black. It's pelt was made up of several different volumes of brown, from a reddish-brown to a dark, dark brown. While everyone's attention was on the dog, Jay stole a swipe at the boar with his sword. It disappeared to dust, just as Hermes had said.

The dog cocked it's head, looking directly at Jay. It's dark brown eyes somehow seemed quizzical. _What'd you do that for? _it seemed to be asking.

"Can we keep her?" Atlanta asked enthusiastically. "Please, Jay?"

At the sound of keep, the dog trotted away into the bushes, flashing it's darkly colored paws.

"Aww," Atlanta complained. "Why'd she go?"

"She's probably somebody else's dog," Theresa supplied. "Sure was cute, though."

They turned back to Jay, and they immediately noticed that the boar was gone. Jay gave a sheepish smile, not noticing that his hair was covered with dust.


	4. Caught

**Ah, man. Sorry about not updating for so long, guys! I'm sowwy. This is a super long chapter, too! Hope you guys like it!**

**~Rain**

* * *

Leo sat in the tree, his knees pulled up to his chin. He listened to the conversation that was going on directly in front of him. It was hard for him to hear it all, and it certainly didn't help that the tree cover prevented him from seeing them. He caught clips of conversation, not having anything else to do.

It was quite boring, eavesdropping. It always looked cooler in spy movies, but then again Leo wasn't a top secret spy spying on a dangerous terrorist for the president. He leaned back against the tree, willing them to leave. _Please go away, _he thought drearily. _Pretty please with sprinkles on top, _he begged.

Sprinkles seemed to do the trick. They all left (quite noisily), heading in the opposite direction.

After a few moments, Calista came back up the tree, whiskerless, featherless, and perfectly fine. "Told you I was gonna be ok," she said cheerily.

Leo punched her in the shoulder, and Calista almost fell off the oak tree. She didn't seem fazed, though. Her eyes still shone as she told him, "They said the boar was the Calydonian Boar!"

Now it was Leo's turn to almost fall off the tree. "The - the _Calydonian_ _Boar? _Like... Like the one Meleager killed?"

Calista nodded vigorously. "I believe it, too! He was big enough."

Before Leo could respond, somebody else did.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop."

The pair of them jumped. At the bottom of the tree there was a short but thin red-head. She had deep brown eyes and multiple earrings on one ear. She had a crop-top shirt on, which only made her look sleeker. She glowered up at them, a disgusted look upon her face. "You didn't seriously think that you were _that _well hidden, right?" she sneered.

Calista hopped down to the bottom branch, keeping her balance perfectly. The branch was way above the girl's head. She was about five inches shorter than Calista. She glared up at her.

"And who says that we thought so?" Calista said testily. She crossed her arms, looking down at the red-head. She kept her cool. This girl was the one who had squealed, saying _puppy. _She can't be that dangerous.

Leo joined Calista on the lower branch. He snorted. "You're making threats because...?"

The redhead glared worse than ever. "I'm a lot stronger than you are," she snarled. "And would you rather be torn to bits or lose your memory?"

"_Excuse _me? What kind of a question is that?" Calista snickered. She couldn't be serious.

Before the redhead could snap back a reply, three others came sauntering up to her side, looking up at them. Leo burst out laughing.

Was Leo psychotic or something? The two of them were now really, _really _outnumbered. She kept looking at her brother, with her mouth slightly open.

Leo finally got a grip on himself. He looked at all seven faces down below gazing up at him as if he had suggested that they all eat mouthfuls of newt. "So. . . . So you need _how many _people to beat two of us?" he asked, gasping for breath. "You guys are hysterical!" he started laughing again, trying his best to stifle it.

The biggest guy cracked his knuckles, glaring at Leo. "When do I get to beat him to pulp?" he growled.

"Maybe when you shake them out of the tree," said the girl who had caught Leo and Calista first.

The big dude took that as an invitation, and grabbed onto the tree with a smirk on his face. He pushed and pulled, so Calista and Leo eventually clung to the trunk after a fit of laughing. The expression of rage and effort upon his face was priceless. It wasn't every day you're clinging to a tree trunk while some buff dude tries to shake you out.

The big guy was actually doing a pretty good job. Calista risked a glance down. All of his friends were standing around him, looking up at her like wild dogs waiting to take down their prey. Calista stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, here's an idea: Why don't we jump and run off?" Leo suggested, looking sick. Leo wouldn't make it ten minutes on a kiddie roller coaster.

Calista nodded, and steadied herself. "On three," she whispered. "One... Two... Three!"

Calista and Leo leaped in perfect sync, landing in the bushes. Leo struggled to his feet and ran off towards nowhere in particular.

Calista went off with him, although she was fussing over all the twigs in her hair. "There're worse things than getting a little wood stuck in your hair, you know!" Leo howled. "Like, you know, _**LIFE**_!"

Calista stayed silent, although she hadn't stopped running her fingers through her hair. There was a flash of bright red, which was unmistakably the red-head who had caught them in the first place. Calista had a strong desire to punch her, although she knew she wouldn't hit her. Dang, that girl was fast. She sped past her, stopping dead two inches in front of Calista.

Calista tumbled over her, not knowing what else to do. She swiped at her, deep loathing lodged in her heart. The red-head had her pinned down. What else could Calista do? Well, spitting in her face was a start. She kneed her ribs, although the girl didn't release her. "I've been through worse, cupcake," she hissed.

"Fat chance!" Calista snapped ferociously. She squirmed underneath the girl. The girl's other three friends came up behind her. They were fairly winded, although they recovered quickly.

"Well," a male voice said, "at least we got one of them. Do your stuff, Theresa."

Calista heard footsteps approaching her from behind. The girl who held her down tightened her grip. Calista struggled even more to get free, panic edging into her mind.


End file.
